The Bermuda Triangle
by kyoigneel
Summary: Pertarungan akhir dengan sang Rival di Samudra Atlantik. Membuatnya harus terlempar ke Jepang ketika dilanda perang dunia ke 2. Hanya sebuah misteri alam yang belum terpecahkan yang membuat hal mustahil itu terjadi. Misteri Lorong Waktu 'The Bermuda Triangle'. Special for Event FNI!


**The Bermuda Triangle**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto [Masahi Kishimoto]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pair:** Naruto X ..

 **Genre:** Scy-fi, Action.

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Isekai!, Ooc, Etc!

 **Summary:** Pertarungan akhir dengan sang Rival di Samudra Atlantik. Membuatnya harus terlempar ke Jepang ketika dilanda perang dunia ke 2. Hanya sebuah misteri alam yang belum terpecahkan yang membuat hal mustahil itu terjadi. Misteri Lorong Waktu 'The Bermuda Triangle'.

 **[Special:** For Event Isekai FNI **]**

* * *

 **Jepang 1945.**

.

.

.

.

11 Am.

Di sebuah medan tempur yang terletak di Britania Raya di benua Eropa. Di daratan yang terbelah karena perbatasan laut dan daratan.

Sebuah pertempuran akhir yang menentukan sebuah kekuatan terkuat antara dua Mobile Suit yang dikendalikan oleh dua orang berbeda.

Bertempur dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Mobile Suit yang dimiliki oleh kedua pilot tersebut. dengan Mobile Suit yang ke duanya merupakan Mobile Suit legenda yang disebut sebagai..

Gundam.

Dimana perang akhir ini merupakan perang akhir yang menyebabkan banyak organisasi yang ikut andil di dalamnya menjadi korban dalam perang akhir manusia pengguna Mobile Suit.

Banyak makhluk hidup seperti hewan dan tumbuhan yang mati disana. Dengan batas pantai antara daratan Britania raya dengan laut lepas yang terhubung dengan samudra kematian yang disebut..

 **The Bermuda Triangle**.

Banyak kapal penjelajahan yang hancur dan tergeletak di daratan dan tenggelam di lautan lepas. Karena perang tersebut membunuh para awak, komandan, beserta para Pilot Mobile Suit Gundam tersebut.

Perang yang barusaja berakhir dengan dua orang pengguna Gundam terkuat yang akan mendirikan sebuah dunia baru sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing.

"Behentilah bermimpi untuk membuat bumi ini damai Naruto!"

Wuss!

Brang!

Seorang Pilot Mobile Suit Gundam yang berada di dalam Mobile Suit tersebut berteriak keras. memiliki surai raven hitam beriris hitam pula. menggerakkan tangan kanan Gundam-nya yang membawa sebuah pedang. Di ayunkan secara vertical pada sebuah Gundam di hadapannya yang menahan dengan perisai biru transparan berbentuk segi delapan yang saling menyatu dan membentuk sebuah prisai setengah tubuh Gundam putih di lengannya.

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, aku akan mengubah semua itu dengan mewujudkan perdamaian untuk umat manusia! sebuah organisasi yang akan ku buat, akan membuka matamu memandang dunia damai yang sesungguhnya!"

Seorang berambut pirang memiliki tiga garis di setiap pipinya. Rambut bagian jambangnya panjang membingkai wajah tampannya. Iris blue shappire tajamnya menatap rivalnya yang dia panggil Sasuke tersebut.

Sring!

Jlerb!

Benda di tangan kanan Gundam yang dikendarainya yang berbentuk seperti Katana raksasa yang panjang berwarna biru. di tusukkan tepat tertancap di sisi ulu hati Gundam milik Sasuke.

Kedua Gundam yang memiliki warna putih, namun berbeda di beberapa bagian. Seperti Gundam milik Sasuke yang berwarna biru di tubuh atasnya dan berwarna putih dibagian bawah.

Memiliki sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna merah dan beberapa bagian berwarna hitam. Sepasang pedang di genggam di tangan Gundam tersebut.

Sedangkan Gundam milik Naruto berwarna putih di bagian tangan dan kaki. Berwarna biru dibagian dada. Dan hitam bagian perut Gundam tersebut. warna kuning dan merah berada di beberapa bagian Gundam itu. memiliki sepasang sayap biru mekanik mengembang dibelakangnya.

Grab!

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendecih menatap tak suka pada rivalnya. Pedang di tangan kanan Gundam-nya di genggam oleh Gundam Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. kedua Proyeksi Retina dari kedua Gundam itu memperlihatkan dunia luar. Tepat musuh mereka masing-masing.

Duarg!

Sring!

Brakk!

Sasuke menggerakkan kaki Gundam-nya dari Kokpit untuk melakukan tendangan berputar. Tepat mengenai dada Gundam Naruto yang membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter ke tepi pantai. Seraya pedang Sasuke yang dia bawa dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Sasuke yang mengendalikan Gundam-nya.

Pedang Sasuke dibuang begitu saja oleh Naruto.

Kedua Gundam dengan tinggi sekitar 18 meter itu saling berpandangan. Dari Kokpit Pilot masing-masing menatap Proyeksi Retina yang memperlihatkan Gundam masing-masing diluar sana. Iris tajam Naruto menatap iris tajam Sasuke.

Katana dengan sinar biru di bilah tajamnya. Di genggam dengan kuat oleh Gundam yang digunakan Naruto.

Begitupun Sasuke yang perut sebelah kiri dari Gundam-nya telah berlubang. Menggenggam erat gagang Katana raksasa berwarna kuning yang di khususkan untuk Mobile Suit Gundam tersebut, ditangan kirinya.

"Sasuke, kita akhiri ini. dan akan ku buktikan padamu, jika aku bisa mendamaikan dunia ini dengan organisasi yang ku buat nanti," ujar Naruto.

"Diamlah, Naruto! aku yang akan menentukan nasib dunia ini! yang terkuatlah yang akan menang! Dan perlu kau ingat, aku akan membuat dunia tunduk dibawah kekuatanku dan Gundam legendarisku ini!," balas Sasuke.

Keduanya menggerakkan Gundam mereka untuk merendah dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Sring! Sring!

Kedua iris Gundam mereka bersinar. Dimana sinar kuning untuk Gundam milik Naruto, dan berwarna merah untuk sinar pada iris Gundam milik Sasuke.

"Ayo buktikan kita lah yang terkuat, Destiny!"

Blarr! Wuss!

Teriak Sasuke dari dalam Kokpit-nya. Menggerakkan Gundam-nya yang bernama Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny untuk melesat cepat ke arah Gundam Naruto dengan Jet Booshter pada bagian tubuhnya. Yaitu sayap, bagian sekitar kaki, pinggang, punggung dan tangannya. Api dan aura merah menguar dari tubuh Destiny.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Strike Freedom!"

Blarr! Wuss!

Naruto'pun demikian. Ia melesat maju dengan Jet Booshter-nya mengikis jarak antara dia dan Destiny. Api biru menguar dari Booshter di sekitar sayap, punggung, kaki, pinggang dan tangannya. Aura biru menguar dari seluruh tubuh Gundam-nya.

Sring! Sring!

Keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan senjata yang dimiliki kedua Gundam itu. keduanya memiliki kemampuan upnormal untuk sebuah robot yang dikendalikan oleh manusia didalamnya. Seperti bergerak dengan tubuh mereka sendiri.

Wusss!

Greb!

Beberapa jam mereka berdua saling beradu serangan, namun keduanya tetap seimbang. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan mencengkram pundak Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Naruto dari belakang, dan membuat Jet Booshter pada seluruh tubuhnya mendorongnya ke arah laut dengan Naruto yang dia bawa.

Berniat mengakhiri ini dengan menghancurkan Mobile Suit milik Naruto di tengah lautan agar tak ditemukan oleh orang lain dan membuatnya menjadi pemilik Mobile Suit terkuat dibumi.

'Apa yang dilakukannya?'

Batin Naruto ketika merasakan tubuh Mobile Suit yang dikendarainya ditarik terus hingga mendekati samudra Atlantik. Atau wilayah The Bermuda Triangle.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Jet Booshter Gundam milik Sasuke, hanya beberapa jam dia sampai di perbatasan segitiga Bermuda tersebut. keduanya berdiri melayang diudara tepat dipermukaan samudra Atlantik yang berbatasan dengan Segitiga Bermuda.

"Matilah kau disini, Naruto!"

Boosh! Sring!

"Kau yang akan berakhir disini, Sasuke!"

Boosh! Sring!

Kedua Mobile Suit yang saling berhadapan itu saling melesat mengikis jarak diantara mereka. dengan senjata mereka yang saling terhunus.

Pertarungan itu kembali berlanjut sampai beberapa menit. hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pertarungan mereka membuat mereka telah sampai di wilayah segitiga Bermuda yang melegenda itu.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

'A-apa ini?'

Batin Sasuke ketika tampilan proyeksi retina dalam Kokpitnya tiba-tiba mulai mengabur tak jelas. Begitupun dengan alat dalam kokpit-nya yang menjadi susah untuk dikendalikan.

Deg!

"Jangan-jangan, aku sudah memasuki area terlarang itu!.. The Bermuda Triangle."

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mulai khawatir. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua mati disini karena pertarungan tanpa sadar yang dia lakukan. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka tak akan ada yang bisa mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Perang akhir ini akan sia-sia.

Sring!

Jlerb!

Namun bola mata Sasuke membola ketika melihat dihadapannya, Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Naruto menusuk tepat di bagian perut Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Sasuke dengan Katana miliknya. Hingga tertancap sampai separuh bilahnya.

"Hentikan pertempuran ini dulu, Narut –"

Perkataan Sasuke dihentikan ketika sebuah proyeksi dalam Kokpitnya, muncul proyeksi dalam Mobile Suit yang dikendalikan Naruto didalamnya dan memperihatkan pemuda pirang itu pada layar dalam Kokpit Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menatap iris masing-masing.

"Sasuke.. jika apa yang ingin kau capai untuk dunia ini hanya karena alasan yang sama denganku, namun kau memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Maka, aku akan membuka pandanganmu saat ini.. dunia ini dapat damai dengan adanya orang sepertimu yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan," ujar Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Maka, aku akan pasrahkan kedamaian dunia ini ditanganmu. Butlah mimpimu menjadi nyata untuk dunia ini, Sasuke.. aku sudah sadar, jika tak ada gunanya aku hidup tanpa Hinata di dunia yang akan ku buat. Maka dari itu, wujudkan tujuanmu selama ini. pimpinlah dunia ini, Sasuke."

Boosh! Duarg!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya tersenyum kecil untuk terakhir kalinya pada rival-nya itu, dengan menggerakkan kedua kaki Freedom untuk menendang tubuh Mobile Suit Sasuke dan mendorong kuat dengan sentakan Jet Booshter diseluruh tubuh Gundam Naruto.

Membuat keduanya terdorong cepat saling menjauh. Dimana Sasuke keluar dari area The Bermuda Triangle dengan Katana milik Gundam Naruto yang masih tertancap di perutnya membutnya terdorong semakin jauh keluar.

Dan Naruto yang malah terdorong semakin jauh masuk ke dalam segitiga Bermuda itu karena dorongan kuat Jet Booshter sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap dengan iris membola dengan lidah kelu seketika karena terpaku. Tau maksut Naruto menusuknya dengan meninggalkan Katana-nya untuk memberinya dorongan lebih jauh keluar dari segitiga itu.

Proyeksi di layar dalam Kokpit Sasuke yang tadinya memperlihatkan Naruto, telah menghilang karena Signal dari sang rival telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Semua sudah terlambat.

.

.

Kegelapan karena tak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk akibat awan hitam dengan petir menyambar dilangit segitiga Bermuda itu. seperti tertarik medan magnet kuat untuk semakin masuk ketengah segitiga itu.

Semua dalama Kokpit Naruto sudah tak dapat berfungsi lagi. Semua mati tak dapat dikendalikan.

Hanya menatap pasrah kegelapan dalam Kokpit-nya. Karena keluarpun percuma. Selain tak bisa membuka kokpit-nya, jika dia keluar pun akan mati sia-sia dalam Samudra luas ini.

Air dengan gelombang ganas dibawahnya bergerak liar di lautan biru gelap dengan minimnya cahaya itu. tubuh Gundam yang di kendarai Naruto telah tak berfungsi dalam segitiga ini.

Ketika masih dalam keadaan melayang diudara dan hendak jatuh ke laut ganas itu, pusaran air yang tinggi menjulang hingga beberapa meter diatas permukaan air membuatnya tertarik kedalamnya.

'Hi-Hinata, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusulmu di tempat Kami-sama.'

Batin Naruto yang memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan kekuatan alam yang menimpanya itu. dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebagai manusia untuk melawan kekuatan alam ini misterius yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini.

Wuss!

Byurr! Wruss!

Dengan cepat, tubuh Gundam yang dikendarai Naruto terseret masuk kedalam pusaran air tinggi itu yang diameternya sekitaran 10 kali lipat dari ukuran Gundam yang di kendarainya. Dan masuk kedalam pusaran air itu dan berputar masuk kebawah kedalam lautan ganas yang bahkan menghilangkan apapun semua yang masuk kedalam segitiga Bermuda ini.

Termasuk Mobile Suit.

 **Booommm!**

.

.

.

.

_[TBT]_

.

.

.

.

 **Booommm!**

Sebuah ledakan besar di sebuah kota. Bagai sebuah ledakan nuklir yang terjadi akibat sebuah Bom Atom bertenaga Nuklir yang dijatuhkan oleh pesawat Amerika di sebuah Negara bernama Jepang.

Dua kota jepang yaitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki hancur total menjadi target serangan Amerika serikat ditahun ini.

Bulan Agustus 1945.

Sebuah perang dunia kedua yang membuat Jepang harus kehilangan dua kota di hari yang berbeda. Tepatnya hari ini, 9 Agustus 1945 kota Nagasaki di hancurkan dengan Bom Plutonium jenis Implosi. Dan sebelumnya pada tanggal 6 Agustus kota Hiroshima yang terkena Bom Nuklir itu.

Hingga saat ini, akibat kedua pengeboman itu lebih dari 200.000 penduduk jepang yang di total dari kedua kota itu musnah.

Namun, Amerika tak berhenti begitu saja. Mereka masih gencar melakukan penyerangan pada Negara pemilik bunga sakura itu.

Amerika masih mengirim 5 pesawat tempur, sebuah kapal Induk yang terdapat helicopter, tank dan prajurit bersenjata lengkap disana.

Semua masih dalam perjalanan melewati laut dan hanya beberapa ratus meter lagi sampai di perbatasan pantai jepang.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Namun sebuah kobaran api seperti meteor jatuh dari langit tepat ke perbatasan antara daratan dan perairan laut tersebut. membuat benda seperti meteor jatuh itu menabrak sebuah pesawat tempur yang kebetulan terbang di jalur jatuhnya benda aneh itu.

Membuat pesawat itu hancur dan tersisa 4 pesawat tempur yang memisahkan diri dari formasinya untuk mengidentifikasi jikalau benda yang menyerang mereka itu musuh.

Bommm!

Tepat sasaran. Kapal Induk yang berhenti tepat beberapa ratus meter dari pantai Jepang, menyaksikan dengan jelas benda yang menabrak pesawat mereka sampai hancur mendarat di permukaan air dekat pantai tersebut. hingga sebuah ledakan terjadi dengan gelombang air yang diciptakan akibat benda jatuh itu.

"Kapten Kushina, Sinyal gelombang radiasi terdeteksi dari benda yang ada di pesisir pantai tepat didepan kita. Benda itu yang telah menghancurkan satu pesawat tempur kita."

Ujar seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi awak kapal dalam ruang kendali kapal Induk itu. memiliki surai hitam panjang beriris hitam.

"Siapkan senjata dan fokuskan pada satu titik tepat pada benda yang ada di depan kita saat ini. Jika dia musuh kita habisi dia di tempat, Mikoto."

Balas Kapten kapal yang memimpin pasukan dalam kapal Induk itu yang memiliki wajah cantik bersurai merah panjang. Dengan tubuh indah terbalut seragam militer, ia memberi perintah tegas pada pasukan dibawah komandonya.

Perintah Kapten kapal tersebut juga di kirimkan pada 4 pesawat tempur yang tersisa di udara saat ini. masih terbang berputar di atas benda yang baru datang tak diundang itu.

Wurss!

Sring!

Sepasang cahaya kuning terlihat ketika air laut di perbatasan pantai itu terangkat ke permukaan. Dan menampakkan sebuah sepasang iris kuning bersinar di kepala benda itu yang mulai terlihat.

Dan kini terlihatlah benda itu semakin berdiri tegak di atas perbatasan air laut dan daratan di tepi pantai tersebut. Terus naik hingga mencapai tinggi 18 meter dengan separuh kakinya yang tenggelam dalam air laut.

Sring!

Terlihat seutuhya benda raksasa berwarna putih biru. Dengan sepasang sayap yang di kembangkan berwarna biru. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan dua kaki dan sepasang tangan logamnya terkepal erat di samping tubuh logam raksasanya.

Menghadap ke laut lepas tepat ke arah kapal Induk besar di lautan itu dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan sisa air laut yang menuruni tubuh raksasanya.

.

"Kuso.. aku masih selamat setelah masuk ke dalam **The Bermuda Triangle**!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fict yang saya persembahkan untuk **'Events Isekai FNI'**.

 **Glosarium:**

 **1\. The Bermuda Triangle** : adalah wilayah di samudra Atlantik seluas 1,5 juta mil persegi atau 4 juta km persegi yang membentuk garis segitiga antara Bermuda, wilayah teritorial Britania Raya sebagai titik di sebelah utara, Puerto Riko, territorial Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah selatan dan Miami, Negara bagian Florida, Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah barat.

Dari informasi sampai saat ini, terdapat beberapa penjelasan dalam segitiga Bermuda. salah satunya adalah lorong waktu yang masih misterius sampai saat ini. membuat benda, atau siapapun yang masuk kedalam segitiga Bermuda ini akan menghilang secara misterius.

Entah itu benar atau tidak, mereka yang terjebak didalamnya akan berpindah ke masa lalu, masa depan atau ke dunia lain yang ada di semesta ini. yang jelas, semua masih misteri.

.

Jadi di fict ini sudah saya selesaikan, Alias Complete.

Jadi silahkan beri penilaian 1-100, baik dari para pembaca tanpa akun atau Guest, para Author, Reader atau FNI sendiri tentang fict saya ini beserta alasannya di kolom REVIEW.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua.

See you next time!

By: Kyoigneel..

Out!.


End file.
